Lover
by Catnip
Summary: Well this probably wil suck. Its your traditional Matrix/Andi, Bob/Dot romance fic. So enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Reboot

Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Reboot

Author's Notes: This has slightly mature wording, don't worry its nothing gross or totally inappropriate, but you would probably have to understand sex. Uh keep in mind that I haven't actually seen season 3, I only know about it from all the websites I visit, but I have seen 1 and 2, and I can't wait to see season 4 cause my dad just moved me into a house with cable. BOO YAA, ok enough of the silly retarded crap. Uh any way keep in mind that if anything sounds weird, its cause I haven't seen the 3rd season, I do know what goes on, I just don't really know it in detail. Any way have a great day.

Lover

by Catnip

Enzo Matrix had witnessed life in so many different ways so far. When he was younger he thought he was lucky just to know Bob and to see all the cool stuff he got to do. Then Bob made him a guardian, and all at once it became an honor and a burden. With all this happening so fast he did not expect to suddenly be taken away from his home and sister. The few hours were very challenging towards him. Not only was he having to go through puberty, but he had to do it with a girl who was also experiencing the change. But AndrAIa wasn't the type of sprite who would make you feel embarrassed about something like that, in fact Enzo felt rather comfortable having her around, and intern she felt the same way towards him.It was only natural for them to fall in love, and for them to do other things related to that matter. 

Dot had a similar perspective to their relationship. Like any smart woman she could put two and two together and know that if they made it back to Mainframe together that they would most likely return without their virginity. In a way it was sort of a relief for Dot to know that they had fallen in love, because love is a very mature thing, if you can find it in the right way then you have proven to be mature. When they came back she saw a similar expression in both their eyes, an expression that just looks like love, she knew it was love because that was the look she had recognized in Bob's eyes every time they would make up after one of their ''tiffs'', and one day right after she and Bob had shared a nice friendly talk she walked by a mirror and saw the look in her own eyes. It scared her for a second, but then it all just became clear. Otherwise it gave her a nice feeling just to see them together and happy, a bit disappointed that she would no longer be the one taking care of her brother, but over all she was happy for them both.

After the restart of Mainframe everything seemed to be starting off quite well. Bob and Dot had finally admitted their feelings to each other and started their new relationship as lovers, and Matrix and AndrAIa had moved into their own place. Little Enzo was doing things that little Enzo's do such as, give Bob a couple new bruises, make Dot drift to the idea boarding schools, boot camp, etc. As well as play with Frisket, drive Matrix insane, and giving AndrAIa a little more exercise, by trying to keep her lover from deleting the younger version of himself. He once approached Dot and asked her

"Was I really like that?" 

her reply was a sneaky smile and a pat on the cheek. All in all life in Mainframe couldn't be better except for something that bugging Matrix. He and AndrAIa had know each other for almost all of their lives and he wanted to make their bond eternal. Marriage wasn't something that the people of Mainframe practiced, and they didn't practice it because they had never heard of it. In their culture to process a family was the ultimate sign of commitment. So Matrix wondered if there was another way to show commitment besides processing a family. He and AndrAIa had talked about starting a family, but they had both agreed that they wanted to do it once they were back in Mainframe and gotten settled. Well they were back in their home and settled and now Matrix set out to speak to the only person who might have an answer to his question. Bob.

Being in the web for so long, Bob had learned a lot, and besides being Matrix's idol for so long, he was the perfect sprite to turn to. So there they were, at Dot's Diner, a perfectly typical place for two friends to talk and Matrix decides to come right out and ask Bob.

"Uh Bob, I was wondering. When you were in the web did you find out anything about you know relationships, commitment, kids etc?" Matrix asked with a hint of neverousness in his voice

Bob smoothly took a sip of his java, and returned the question.

"Why do you ask?'' 

"Well to be honest,I love AndriAIa, and the only way to really commit to a sprite or anyone around here is to process a family, but she and I both aren't ready for that, but I want sort of a rain check. You know where we already are committed just haven't got the kids yet." he said

"Ok, I follow." Bob said

"So, do you have an answer to this?" Matrix asked

"Well when I was in the web I did wander on the some thing in that area, believe it or not there are some user couples who do have kids to show commitment, or they have kids and don't commit. But I also learned about marriage, its like what you describe and a lot of users do it, and some of the users that do it think that the other way is totally wrong. Its really mixed up" he said

"Boy am I glad I live in a PC" Matrix said "but any way tell me more about this marriage thing" 

Cycles can really only pass as quick as you want them to, or as quick as you let them. Well the beings of Mainframe let the day pass into a night cycle. Now Bob and Dot were in their apartment preparing to re-energize. Dot was in the Reboot version of a bathroom taking off her makeup and brushing her hair, While Bob rebooted out of his silver armor into a gray tee shirt and boxers.

"I was talking to Matrix earlier this afternoon, we had an interesting conversation." he said

"About what?" 

"He was asking me what I learned in the web about relationships" 

"Are he and AndrAIa ok?'' she asked stepping out of the bathroom in her black night gown 

"yeah, they are fine, but it seems like he wants to take their relationship to the next level." he replied sitting down on the bed.

"In what way?'' she asked joining him

"Well he asked if their was a way that they could commit just not process a family. So I told him how the users did it." 

"Oh yes you were telling me about that. So what is he going to do?" 

"he's gonna think about. I have a hunch that he might ask you some questions later on." Bob said beginning to relax. There was silence between them for about ten nanos (I think that's what seconds are) then Dot spoke.

"Bob I was thinking about something" 

"ok, you usually do that, and your pretty good at it to.'' he said

"Ha ha" she said sarcastically "but any way, I was thinking that our lives aren't really going to get more calm, and I've though about it for awhile and I've decided that I want to have a baby." 

"r-really, are you sure?'' he asked

"Bob, I'm just getting the feeling like it's now or never. I love you so much and I just really would like another sprite in our lives that we can both love. Bob I've thought this through, and this is what I want and I want it with you." 

"I've got an idea to." he said 

"and what's that?" she asked

"lets get married, like the users. I want to Dot I love you more than anything in the net. I want to be with you forever and I like us to do it this way" 

"You know me to well guardian. I would be delighted beyond words. I love you Bob." she said

"I love you two"

"You know what this means now don't you?" she said

"Several infact, but I'm getting a vibe that your thinking of just one in particular" he replied

"It means that now we have to come up with cute nicknames for each other" 

"Oh user I have a ton for you. Sleepless Beauty, Java Breath, Worky Jerky. Only to name a few"

"What about the idea to have a baby?'' she asked

"I like it and I think that its time we finally settled down and got married and have kids, its a great idea Dot" he said pulling her closer to him. 

Dot put her head on his chest wrapped her arm around his body.

"I love you to Bob. Being with you and falling in love with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me.'' 

"Me too Dot, Mrs. Guardian 452." Bob leaned down and kissed her gently

At the same time as this was going on Matrix and AndrAIa were in bed. AndrAIa had a desk lamp on because she decided to read for a little while. Matrix was just lying down with his eyes open.

"AndrAIa, I have a question for you" he said

AndrAIa looked up from her book and asked "What is it?"

"If by any chance we somehow got into your game, would you consider going back and leaving Mainframe?" 

"Sparky, I was definitely not the sharpest knife in the kitchen when I was young, but I did know that when I downloaded my code into yours that I would probably never see my home again. I also knew that by doing that I would most likely be with you until I deleted. I still know that. The reason I did what I did is because I knew that I was going to fall in love with you eventually, because I loved you then. Now that I've said all this I think you can gather enough sense to know that I'd never leave you for anything." she said

"thank you, I just wanted to hear that, because I do want us to be together forever. And Earlier today I was talking to Bob and he told me about something the Users do. They practice this custom called marriage." he said. Just then she interrupted.

"Marriage? oh we do that in my game to." 

"Really, so you know about it and how its works?'' he asked

"Yes, for some reason it was downloaded into our software. Why, well what did Bob tell you about it?"

"Uh, pretty much all he knew, and any way I was going to ask you if you wanted to do it, and since your already familiar with it, it makes it a bit easier. So what do you think?" he asked

"Propose to me and I'll tell you" she replied. 

Matrix smiled a little big, hauled his butt out of the bed, went round to AndrAIa's side, went down on one knee, took her hand and asked

"AndrAIa, I love you with every ounce of my being, and I want you to become AndrAIa Matrix, so will you please do me the spectacular honor of becoming my wife?''

"Wow, with a proposal like that how could I say no" she said

Matrix propelled him self up and kissed her. Everything was perfect. After wards Matrix smiled. AndrAIa said that he should have smiled more often, but then he said it would ruin his entire image. 

Things went on pretty quickly after that. Bob and Dot's wedding was mostly traditional. Bob wore a tux and Dot wore a lovely white dress that suited her perfectly. Phong did the wedding and they spent their honeymoon in a charming little hotel by the docks.

Matrix and AndrIA on the other hand, eloped, to the super computer. Dot figured it was because they were both the type of sprites who liked to show off a bit. 

Bob and Dot moved into the PO and began to make it into their new home. Matrix and AndrAIa stayed in their small apartment near the diner. 

Four minutes after their marriage began Dot announced that she was pregnant. Crazy things happened soon after. The sort of things that didn't happen around Mainframe very often.

To be continued...............soon 


End file.
